1884
by hwangbabo
Summary: "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Yoon Jeonghan" / "Yoon Jeonghan? Kaukah itu?"
Untuk : Choi Seungcheol

Hai.

Mungkin sudah bertahun – tahun kita tidak bicara satu sama lain.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak kau terakhir mengirim e-mail, dan sudah dua setengah tahun sejak akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengirimnya juga.

Sudah empat setengah tahun sejak kita terakhir bicara di telepon.

Sudah lima tahun sejak kita terakhir berbicara lewat _video call_.

Sudah genap enam tahun sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu secara langsung.

Apa kau baik – baik saja? Kuharap kau bahagia. Aku agak kesepian akhir – akhir ini, dan entah mengapa, wajahmu terus muncul di kepalaku. Entah saat aku terbangun, ataupun dalam mimpiku.

Entahlah, Seungcheol. Hal ini juga terjadi saat aku pertama kali mengenalmu.

Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya sangat ingin pergi bersamamu ke Inggris, tapi sepertinya aku tak sanggup pergi meninggalkan negaraku.

Seakan – akan aku mengkhianati negaraku, tempat dimana aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Negara dimana teman – temanku berada.

Negara dimana aku pertama kali merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta, saat aku pertama bertemu denganmu.

Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan negara ini, Seungcheol. Tidak mudah bagiku.

Kupikir kau juga sama, kukira kau juga tak bisa hidup terpisah dari tempat yang berperan penting dalam semua kenangan terindahmu.

Tapi aku salah.

Kau berbeda dariku. Kita tidak pernah melihat suatu hal dari sudut pandang yang sama.

Kita tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sama.

Aku menyesalinya. Aku menyesali tak pernah menyadari kalau ternyata aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku terhadapmu.

Aku menyesali tindakanku yang tidak mudah mendengarkan perkataan orang tentang hubungan yang melawan arus hidup ini.

Aku menyesal tak menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk menggapai mimpi – mimpiku. tapi kau tahu?

Aku tidak menyesal memilihmu.

Aku tak pernah menyesalinya.

Aku tak tahu kalau saat ini kau sedang berdua dengan orang lain–tak perlu kusebut apakah dia perempuan atau laki – laki.

Aku juga tak tahu kalau saat ini kau sudah benar – benar melupakanku, kalau sudah tidak ada lagi tanda – tanda di hatimu bahwa dulu aku pernah menetap di sana.

Aku benar – benar tidak tahu apa kau sudah mencintai orang lain, orang yang akhirnya mau merokok bersamamu,

memiliki pandangan yang sama denganmu,

mau bangun hingga tengah malam untuk menonton acara favoritmu di TV,

mau bangun pagi untuk membuatkan sarapan untukmu,

berlomba – lomba saat makan pizza, atau mendorong trolley di supermarket, atau bahkan saat naik ke lantai atas suatu bangunan bersamamu.

Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, Seungcheol.

Kau juga tak pernah menyesali memilihku.

Kau adalah bagian dari mimpi indahku, dan aku tahu aku juga bagian dari mimpi indahmu.

Kau, yang bisa kukatakan pernah menjadi keinginan terbesarku, kau telah pergi.

Kau pergi, dan itulah kesan terakhir yang kudapatkan darimu.

Tapi aku tidak mengingatmu dengan kenangan buruk di akhir Maret itu.

Karena kita melewati begitu banyak kenangan indah hingga bulan Maret terakhir kita,

dan kupikir tidak ada kenangan buruk yang sebegitu buruknya hingga bisa menutupi kenangan indah yang telah kita rajut bersama itu.

Kau pergi, dan aku tidak bisa mengubahnya.

Kau pergi, dan aku tidak bisa memintamu untuk kembali.

Kau pergi, tapi bayanganmu tidak.

Bayanganmu tetap berada di sini, bersamaku. Bahkan hingga nanti aku mati sekalipun, bayanganmu akan tetap berada di sini bersamaku.

Bayangan besar yang terus mengikutiku hingga aku tak mampu lagi bertahan hidup di dunia yang penuh dusta dan janji – janji kosong ini.

Bayangan yang besar, indah namun pahit, karena kutahu bayangan itu tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata, tapi akan terus kembali kepadaku.

Bayangan yang lebih tepat kusebut masa lalu.

Masa laluku, masa lalumu juga.

Masa lalu kita berdua.

Di mana yang kita pikirkan hanyalah satu sama lain, masa depan yang indah,

dan langit yang biru.

Aku senang bisa melewati empat tahun dalam hidupku bersamamu, Seungcheol.

Akan kubawa empat tahun itu kemanapun aku pergi hingga aku mati nanti.

Dengan jantung yang masih berdenyut untukmu,

dan paru – paru yang masih bernapas untukmu,

Yoon Jeonghan.


End file.
